In the process of establishing a line in a patient (as for example, during a heart bypass operation) a catheter is inserted into the patient. The purpose of the catheter may be to position a sensor or other device within the patient or to inject a medication or a dye into the patient. In order to insert the catheter, it is first necessary to insert a guide wire through the patient's skin and to locate one of the patient's veins (or other vessel, body cavity or organ). The guide wire comprises a flexible cable which is inserted through a puncture in the patient's skin, the puncture being made by a needle. Since the puncture is relatively small compared to the catheter, and since the catheter is relatively soft and flexible and may bend, it is necessary to enlarge the puncture by making a small incision or cut substantially at the puncture or adjacent thereto.
This relatively small cut is made by a finger scalpel. The finger scalpel comprises a surgical blade attached to a small plastic handle that is grasped, typically, between the surgeon's thumb and forefinger.
After the cut is made, the surgeon merely drops the finger scalpel on the tray or on the patient's gurney. Since the blade is exposed (and usually contains blood or bodily fluids) this is a hazardous situation. The danger occurs in using the finger scalpel, or in cleaning up the operating room or patient's room, or in subsequent disposal of the used scalpel.
Accidental or inadvertent contact with the unguarded finger scalpel often results in the health care provider being nicked or cut, and exposure with the blood or bodily fluids on the blade may result in the health care provider sero-converting and thus becoming infected with Hepatitis B or the deadly HIV ("AIDS") virus.
Even if an infection does not occur, repeated testing and observation is necessary whenever a known AIDS patient is involved. This testing is worrisome, inconvenient and costly.
Conversely, there is also a risk to the patient in the event the surgeon or other health care provider is infected with AIDS or any contagious disease.
While no specific data is available with regard to finger scalpels, the risk is at least comparable to the problems associated with needle sticks. A study was made by the Needle Stick Surveillance Group of the C.D.C. (Centers for Disease Control). Out of 3,978 needle sticks from patients known to be HIV positive, 13 health care workers became infected--roughly 1 out of 300. Thus, from a single needle stick while treating an AIDS patient in an operating room or other environment, the chances are roughly 1 out of 300 that the surgeon, nurse or other individual health care provider will sero-convert and become HIV positive.